And it feels a lot like jealously- Freddie and Lindsey
by jade.lippettx
Summary: okay im love this paring and think they suit much better than her and Joe so this my fanfiction hope you enjoy and please review thank you xx
1. Chapter 1

okay i have to say i have fallen in love with Freddie and Lindsey as a pairing and just had to do a fanfiction on them anyway hope you enjoy and this is just a **preview **so please let me know what you think ...

Starting as Joe and Lindsey throw a party to celebrate the pregnacy and Freddie struggles to hid his jealously as his feelings for Lindsey were starting to take control...

''Would you slow down...'' Sandy said to Freddie as he kept on drinking like there was no tomorrow.

''i'm fine , im not a kid..'' he proclaimed.

''then stop acting like one..'' she replied take the bottle of beer off him.

''Alright ... one orange juice and a pint of lager please'' he said to the barman and the turnt to Freddie and Sandy '' so Linsdey pregnant best news you've heard all year or what?''

''She's not the first person to be pregnant ya know..'' Freddie replied in a fed up/drunk mood.

''oi, what's wrong with you today?..'' Joe said in a confused mood.

''Oh ignore him ... he's been drinking... it's brillant news.'' sandy said as Freddie rolled his eye's and walked away and he bumped into Linsdey.

''watch it, you okay?...'' linsdey asked concerned.

''Yeah i'm fine sorry... you okay? '' putting his arm on her shoulder.

'' yeah im alright thanks ...wow.. how much have you had to drink..'' waveing her hand in her face.

''eurgh, not you in all ive just had my mum on my case..'' he sighed.

'' hey, im not on your case, im jealous im stuck on the orange while everyone else is drinking'' she complained

''(slightly laughs) yeah well it's only for seven months.'' Freddie replied.

There friendly banter was quickly brought to and end when Joe came over.

''Here you are babe one orange juice..'' Joe said in cheerful manner while putting his arm around her.

''right well i'll leave you to it..'' Freddie quickly said wanting to get out of there he quickly made his way outside and sighed heavily ...


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is going to be longer as the first one was only a short preview anyway hope you enjoy**

When Freddie came back in Joe was in the middle of making a speech...

''and I still can't beileve that Lindsey actually agreed to marry me but i couldnt be happy even more so that we are having a baby together and i know that she will make an amazing mum and ...well ...I'll be a dad (everyone Laughs) anyway to Lindsey.. (everyone clap's'' ...

Freddie rolls his eyes and heads straight back to the bar..

''pint please..'' in a dark mood he looked down at the bar and sighed

''OI where have u been you missed the speech..'' joe said in a cheerful mood as he slapped Freddie on the back and relaxed against the bar.

''Outside i needed some air ..'' taking a big swig of his pint ''shouldn't you be with your fiancee?''

''we're not joined at the hip ya know, anyway Ziggy wanted her to tell him more about some of her friends (slightly laughs) '' Joe replied clearly oblibious that something was troubleing Freddie.

''Right...Ziggy's all about the girls...remember when you used to be like that?'' Freddie asked clearly in a drunk mood but that didnt stop him as he kept on drinking.

''(laughs) yeah i do ...before i met Linsdey.'' he repiled looking over to her in a daydream way slightly smileing.

Freddie saw the way Joe looked at Linsdey and took another massive swig of his pint ''dont you miss it ?... chasing all the girls... getting into trouble... your past gang? Freddie raised his eyebrow at the end of the sentence.

''Ya know you would think i would... but now i've got Lins and the baby on the way life's pretty perfect right now(smiles)''

Freddie rolls his eyes again and walks off...

''OI where you going?'' Joe was clearly confused as to why his brother was acting werid , but lucky for Freddie he put it down to him drinking.

''Toilets..'' Freddie quickly replied in a cold way .

Joe sighs and faces to bar ''pint please...(Linsdey comes over) and a orange juice please''

''(sighs) im sick of orange juice, i'll have a coke please, u alright babe?'' noticing his odd mood.

''yeah i'm fine thanks, have u noticed Freddie's been acting a bit werid?'' he quired as he paided for the drinks.

Linsdey bits her lips ''Ummm a little i guess yeah, but to be fair he has been drinking a lot.'' thinking that was the only reason he was acting werid.

''Thanks..'' hands Linsdey her coke '' yeah i thought it would probley be that, just thought i'd check he hasnt said anything to you has he?'' he quired.

''Ummm not that i can think of look babe it is probley just the drink , he will be fine when he has sobered up'' she said as she kissed his cheek and put her arm around him.

''Yeah, yeah your right sorry just thought i'll make sure'' Joe replied putting his arm round her waist and putting his other hand on her stomach ''ya know i can't wait for this baby to be born..''

''Aww babe, i know your make a fantastic dad'' putting her other hand on his hand that was on her stomach..'' Joe smiles and kisses her.

Freddie comes out of the Toilet's and Witnesses their moment and suddenly becomes over come with jealously... **To be Carried on ...**

**Next time...**

**A punch get throw...**

**A one sided kiss happens...**

**and Ziggy's love life develops...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the review so far glad your enjoying it, if you have any ideas of your own i'd love to hear them anyway hope you enjoy this next chapter...**

It was the morning after and Hungover Freddie woke-up in the garage with a banging headache and a split lip he checked his phone and has 5 missed calls from his mum and 3 miss calls from Lindsey he got up and found bottles of vodka and beer's all around him he got up and saw he had a voicemail from Lindsey .

_''Heyy Fred let me know your okay i'm sorry about Joe yesterday i think he had one to many anywayi'm not woking today so you can catch me on my mobile we really do need to speak about yesterday thou so call me bye..'' _

Freddie clearly had no memory of yesterday but when he looked in the mirror and saw his spilt lip and sighed heavily ''Now i remember_ ..'' _he sighed ...

**LAST NIGHT...**__

As Freddie came out of the toilets he made his way over to the bar he already knew he had to many as he wasn't walking straight anymore but that didn't stop him _''_Pint please..''He said ingoring Joe and Lindsey ...

''Don't you think you've had one to many mate..'' Joe asked him in a jokey way but with some concern ''I'm fine , your not dad , you dont have to try and look after everyone.''Freddie quickly replied in a short and spiteful manner. ''Freddie! don't you think you should slow down..'' Lindsey quickly said clearly concerend why he was acting so werid ''You can stay out of this ..'' Freddie replied still in a short and spiteful ''OI don't talk to her like that..'' Joe said in his defensive way he normaly does when Lindsey is concerened..

''what is going on over here?'' Sandy came clearly annoyed to see he son's close to starting a fight.''It's nothing honestly ... think everyone's had a bit to much to drink.'' Lindsey said with one arm on Joe clearly stopping him from going for Freddie. ''Oi babe im still sober (points a freddie) it's him who had to much.'' Joe said still in a defensive manner but a little calmer ''Yeah well it's a party anit it ..your meant to have fun.. '' Freddie replied in a fed up and drunk way and he took a bit gulp of his pint. ''Alright that's enough (takes pint of Freddie)...i think you've had enough.'' Sandy said taking control of the situtation ''Oi i hadn't finished with that.'' Freddie said has he stood up from against the bar clearly annoyed . ''I think it's about time we called it a night .'' Joe said as the got up from against the bar aswell.

''Yeah maybe you'r right i'll just go and get Ziggy...that is if i can find him..'' Sandy said as she walked off. ''Alright i'm just gonna go and get my coat.'' Lindsey said as she kissed Joe's cheekFreddie's eye's rolled when she kissed Joes cheek and he watched he walk off ..''Alright come one just us now what's wrong and this is more than just the drink talking.'' Joe said concered as to what was bothering his brother. ''None of your business..'' Freddie replied pushing past his brother ''oi..'' Joe said following his brother and then standig in front of him they were not in the center of the room '' You Always have to be the hero don't you ?!'' Freddie said rasing voice clearly drunk and up for a fight ''Alright if i was you , i'll stop talking.''' Joe replied as it was clear his famous temper was rising ''But you'r not me , you have the girl ..'' Freddie quickly replied ingoreing what his brother has said. ''I have the girl?...Lindsey you mean?'' Joe was clearly confused '' You have everything you want... which is werid seeing as what you used to do...'' Freddie said raseing a eyebrow when he said the last part.

Just as Lindsey came out with Sandy the Saw Joe furiously Punch Freddie to the floor ''Joe!'' Lindsey shouted and she ran over to help Freddie up ''right that's is you (pointing to joe) home now, i couldnt find Ziggy i'll just text him let me know we have gone.'' Sandy said as she chucked Joe his coat and then led him out ''i'll be home soon i'll just sort out Freddie..''Lindsey said and she helped Freddie up and sat him down

After Joe and Sandy had left it was just Freddie and Lindsey and she was helping clear up his lip and there was blood pouring from it ''ow!'' Freddie winced as Lindsey started to clear it up ''oh sorry i'll try and be softer..'' she replied in a soft tone Freddie was suprised Lindsey wasn't mad at him for getting so drunk and then getting in to a fight like she normally would be '' i bet you think im a idiot..'' Freddie asked her clearly more calmer and a little more sober ''No i think you had a bit to much to drink..'' she replied stil in a calm and caring way she has just finished cleaning up his lip when he grabbed her hand '' Ya know you are one of my favourite people in the whole world.'' Freddie said still holding on to her hand. ''Awww really ? (putting her hand on his) well you are one of my favourite people aswell.'' Lindsey replied clearly oblivious to what he really meant by it Freddie looked a Lindsey for a few seconds then went straight in for the kill ''mm Freddie!'' Lindsey quickly said pushing him away ''what you doing? my god how much have u have to drink?'' she added on thinking that was why he kissed her ''I got to go ...thanks for clearing this up..'' Freddie quickly said as he rushed out of the club leaving Lindsey confused ..

**Back to the morning now..**

Joe and Sandy were both in the kitchen while Lindsey was in the living room clearly worried about Freddie's whereabouts ''want a coffee babe?'' Joe asked her while he was in the middle of making on for him and sandy ''No im fine thanks.'' she replied all she could think of was Freddie and yesterday ''Right well im going to hang this out and them i'll try ringing Freddie again.'' Sandy said she she made her way out the back ''Freddie will be fine he is probley just sleeping it off somewhere he will be back soon .'' Joe replied clearly not worried about Freddie's whereabouts Joe saw Ziggy come down the stairs with a long haired blonde girl. ''Alright babe we'll i got to go soon so i'll give you a call soon and i'll send you a post card from america..'' Ziggy said before he kissed her and showed her out. ''America now is it?..'' Joe said slightly laughing ''Yeah why not?'' Ziggy replied while making a coffee. Joe carried on slightly laughing at the sight of Ziggy in just a pair of boxer shorts ''what?'' Ziggy asked. Lindsey was about to go out when he phone rang and Freddie's number came up...

**TO be Carried on ...**

Next time...

they rosoce's welcome back a familar face

Sandy finds out somethign she shouldn't

and can Freddie and Lindsey go back to normal ?__


	4. Chapter 4

Lindsey was about to go out when he phone rang and Freddie's number came up...

Lindsey met Freddie at the garage and was concerned to see loads of empty cans everywhere ''Are you okay?'' Lindsey said as she approched the office where Freddie was nurseing a hangover ''Yeah i'm fine just had a bit to much to drink last night that's all.'' he replied lifting his head of the table ''Yeah i know (looks around) want me to help you tidy up before Joe and Ziggy arrive?'' Lindsey ask in a gentle and calm way ''um no im fine thanks look i think we need to talk about something.'' Freddie replied as he got up from the table and heading into the actual garage part ''Yeah im sorry about joe yesterday he always did let his temper get the better of him.'' Lindsey said as she ingored what he said and helped tidy up , it was clear that was a awkered atmosphere between them they both started clearling up in a awkered silence until Freddie broke it.

''I didn't mean the punch i meant the other thing...'' he said as he looked awkeredly at her '' oh that , look it's fine you were drunk i know that if you were sober you never would of done that..'' Lindsey said as she smiled at him in a sympathy way Freddie sighs ''yeah, have you told Joe?'' ''No i didn't see the point , you know what he gets like.'' Lindsey replied to him as she put the last can in the black bag ''yeah thanks do you reckon we can go back to like nothing happen?'' Freddie ask quickly as he took the black bag from her Lindsey slightly laughs ''Of course we can it was no big deal .'' ''Exacly it was just a kiss..'' Freddie said but tried to hide his disagreement it was almost like their old realtionship until they heard the door open.

''sorry did i just heard that correct?'' Sandy said in disbelief as she entered the garage ''Mum...(looks awkeredly at Lindsey) what are you doing here?'' Freddie said in a awkered manner with a mix of suprise ''well i was looking for you i wanted to make sure you okay..but that seems to be the least of my questions..'' Sandy replied as she closed the garage door ''It's not what it sounds like Sandy..'' Lindsey quickly said hoping she would beileve her ''oh come on do you think i was born yesterday..'' sandy said as she raised her voice ''It's true mum it was all me not Lindsey..'' he said trying to defend Lindsey not wanting her to get short strife from sandy ''Alright then why don't you leave Lindsey Joe's looking for you anyway while me and Freddie have a chat..'' Sandy said as she opened the door for Lindsey.

After Lindsey left Sandy and Freddie were in the garage office there was another awkered silence until Sandy broke it ''Alright then why don't you tell me what happened?'' she said in a short manner ''look i was drunk okay, it was after Joe punched me she was helping me clean up and i kissed her, i didn't even think about it.''Freddie sighed wanted to get this convosation over and done with ''You idiot..she's your brother's fiancee ..'' Sandy said still confused over to why he kissed her ''so it was just a drunk mistake ?'' she said as she raised her eyebrow senseing there was more to it Freddie looked around awakerdly ''look Joe and Ziggy will be here so i should go home and get a shower..'' Freddie went to leave until Sandy stopped him ''It wasn't just a drunk mistake was it ?'' she said in a sighing way, there was slight hope that he would correct her,Freddie turned round and looked down.

''Oh freddie..'' Sandy said as he ran her hands through her hair ''Yes i know okay and i can't help it i have tried so hard to fight it but i can't anymore...I'm in love with my brother's pregnant Fiancee!... and i don't know what to do''Freddie said in a confused and heartbroken way Sandy was just about to say something when she got a text from Ziggy

''Got a suprise for you back at home,someone im sure your be glad to see..''...

To be carried on ...


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry i havent updated in a while ive been super busy hopefully this chapter makes up for it ****...**

Sandy and Freddie arrived home to find Lindsey in the kitchen make 4 cups of coffee...

''Alright love..''Sandy asked Lindsey as Freddie smiled awkwardly at her ''hey want a coffee you two?'' Lindsey replied completely oblivous to how Awkard Freddie was feeling ''yeah thanks love..'' Lindsey smiled her while she grabbed another mug She raised her eyebrow ''Freddie?'' Freddie blinked and shock his head '' what sorry?'' clearing in another world Lindsey slightly laughs ''do you want a coffee?'' ''Oh right umm yeah thanks'' he replied still feeling awkward Lindsey smiles and starts making two more coffees Sandy looks at both Freddie and then Lindsey ''so whats this suprise then?'' clearing trying to change the atomosphere ''In the front room ..here take these in for me please.''Lindsey said handing her 2 mugs of coffee ''...tell joe his is here.'' Sandy smiled and went into the living room , there was a awkward silence between Freddie and Lindsey until she broke it ''are you okaii?'' she asked clearly concerned about why he was acting so werid '' yeah yeah sorry im fine'' he smiles at her trying to acting normal again ''right'' she replied while making the coffee's.

Joe,Sandy,Ziggy were all in the living room welcoming Jason back ''You two coming in here or what?'' Joe shouted out to Lindsey and Freddie ''yeah were coming now..''Lindsey shouted back as she handed Freddie two cups of coffee ''here grabbed this please they are yours and Jason's ''sure no problem'' he replied as he went into he living room ''here you go jas.''Freddie said handing him his coffee ''thanks'' Jason smiled at him and he took his coffee Freddie sat on the sofa as Lindsey came in with her's and Joe's coffee ''here you are babe..'' Lindsey said as she handed him his coffee and sat on his lap.''thanks babe.'' Freddie watched jealously at how happy Lindsey and Joe looked.

**It was late at night and everyone expect Freddie and Lindsey were asleep ...**

Lindsey was laid in bed next to Joe he had his arm around he was sound asleep but Lindsey couldnt sleep she had this nigling feeling in the back of her head that something wasnt right all she could think about was her kiss with Freddie she sighs heavily and turns round trying to get alseep but it was no good she looked at the door and heard the tv on from downstairs, Freddie was sat on the sofa watching tv when he heard Lindsey come down the stairs ''hey i thought everyone was alseep..'' he said to her as she went into the kitchen ''yeah i couldnt sleep want tea?'' she replied Freddie noticed something was on her mind ''no im fine thanks.. you okaii ?'' he asked concerned Lindsey made her tea and sat down on the sofa next to him '' (sighs) yeah im fine... just couldnt sleep..what you watching?'' Freddie tooks his eye's of her and looked at the tv ''dunno just some rubbish night time tv.'' Freddie turns off the tv and faces her again ''so why couldn't you sleep?'' wanting to uncover why she was acting werid ''your gonna think it is stupid..'' she replied rubbing her forehead and drinking her tea ''Try me..'' he said as he got closer to her ''i can't stop thinking about the other day...you know ..the kiss.'' she said as she sighed Freddie suddenly become awkard ''oh right..'' he replied Freddie got off the sofa ''you know it's late we should properly go to bed..'' Freddie walked over to the stairs ''Freddie..'' Lindsey said as he grabbed his hand, Freddie sat back down ''Lindsey..'' he replied ''i know it's werid and ive been with Joe for Years but every since that kiss i cant stop thinking about it...''Before Lindsey could finish he and Freddie were in the middle of a passionate kiss they both slowly lied down while kissing passionately until A voice intrupped them ''Lindsey?...'' Joe shouted down the stairs while Freddie and Linsdey quickly parted clearly shocked at the line they have crossed. TO BE CARRIED ON...


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry i havent updated in a while ive been away on hoilday and plus college is starting up again so ive been busy with that anyway hope you enjoy this chapter also if you have any suggestions or comments i'd love to hear them please let me know what you think, thank you xx**

It was the morning after and the atomoshere was awkered between Freddie and Lindsey Despite Freddie trying to talk to her Lindsey keep ingoring him.''how long are you gonna keep this up for?'' Freddie questioned her as she did her make up ready for work ''Don't know what you mean?'' Lindsey replied But the way lindsey replied made Freddie aware she really did know what he meant ''Linds...''Freddie softly said as he lightly grabbed her hand the chemistry between them two was clear ''(sighs) Freddie we can't do this..'' Lindsey said as she removed her hand from his ''why not?'' he replied in a soft manner ''well because of Joe and im carrying his baby..'' she sighed ''Come linds you know as well as me that,that kiss meant something'' Freddie replied trying to get her to look him in the eye Lindsey looks up at him and once again their eyes are locked together until lindsey panics ''ive got to go to work..'' Lindsey rushes out the door ''Lindsey you forgot... (door slams shut)..your phone.'' Freddie sighs.

A couple of hours passed and it was round lunch time now the ward was pretty busy it normally is round lunchtime Lindsey was on ward 4 when she saw Freddie coming ''Linds!'' Freddie shouted ''(sighs) freddie...'' Lindsey in a soft fed up tone ''you forgot your phone..'' he interrupted with a side smile at her ''oh right umm thanks(takes the phone)...'' she replied there was clearly a awkward atmosphere between them ''right well i should probs get back to work .. you know what joe's like(slighlty laughs)'' Freddie turned around and went to leave ''Freddie?'' Lindsey replied Freddie quickly turned around ''yeah?..'' he replied ''I...'' Lindsey clearly wanted to say something but quickly got scared and backed out ''it doesn't matter..(slightly smiling)'' Freddie sighs clearly disappointed ''right..'' Freddie carried on walking Lindsey sighs and then puts her hands on her head. _''just tell him ..''_ she thought to herself ''_I mean it's not like you dont know what he is going to say...'' _she carried on thinking to herself until her beeper went off** -ward 2- **it read Lindsey sighs again and then heads for that ward.

Joe and Freddie were the only one's working at the garage Ziggy was off chasing after some girl again and Jason and Robbie were both at school ''You okaii ?'' Joe asked Freddie as it was clear his mind was elsewhere ''yeah yeah im fine just tired that's all didnt get much sleep last night..'' Freddie replied trying to act normal around him ''what girl on your mind?'' joe said as he slightly laughs Freddie gives him a side smile(sighs) something like that..'' Joe smiles at him ''right well i think we are almost done after that car..hey if i tell you something promise not to tell anyone else yet?''Joe asked him ''umm yeah i guess..''Freddie replied as he started working on the car engine ''Right well im going to ask lindsey to set a date for the wedding '' Joe said in excited way ''OW!..'' Freddie said as he banged his head on the car bonnet ''you what?'' he carried on while rubbing the back of his head ''Well ive been thinking about it a lot lately and we have been engaged for a while now and what with a baby on the way what better time to get married..''Joe said while taking over the engine ''oh right umm yeah i guess so... (Freddie said in a slow way trying to hide his devastation) so when you going to ask her ?'' Joe put the bonnet down and Started to while his hands ''Well i was thinking tonight what with us all at home i thought i would be pefect..right well come on then time to get home..'' he said as he slapped Freddie's back in brother sort of way.

It was later that night and Sandy was putting tea on the table while Jason and Robbie were play fighting and Ziggy was as normal checking him self out in the mirror while Joe and Lindsey were cuddled up on the sofa ''not another one Freddie..'' Sandy said as Freddie went to get another beer ''you've had 4 already now tea's ready so sit down and have a glass of water or something.'' Freddie sighs as he sit's down ''Tea's ready!'' Sandy shouted as everycame over and sat down ''umm actually there was something i wanted to say now that everyone is here'' Joe said while Freddie just looked at him already knowing what he was going to say ''what?'' Sandy asked ''well actually it was something i wanted to ask Lindsey ..'' Joe replied while looking at her ''what is it Joe?'' Lindsey clearly had no clue what he was going to ask ''well you know how we are already engaged and now we are having a baby well i thought it would be a good time to maybe set a date..'' Joe asked her ''You want us to set a date?'' Lindsey asked clearly taken aback ''yeah you do want to set a date don't you ?'' Joe asked he puzzled by her flat respone ''oh of course she does right love?'' Sandy said in a upbeat and happy manner ''umm (Lindsey and Freddie share a akward look) yeah course i do..'' she replied and she got up and hugged Joe ''now this calls for a proper drink..''Sandy said as she got up everyone got up and hugged Joe and Lindsey while Freddie just stayed sat down clearly heartbroken

A couple of hour's passed and once again everyone was in bed expect Freddie and Lindsey,Lindsey came down to get a glass of water while Freddie was watching some rubbish on telly like he normally does at this time ''what you doing up ?'' Freddie asked her when he saw he coming in ''Just getting a glass of water,what about you ?'' she asked as she walked into the ktichen ''Oh i can't sleep nothing new really..'' he replied as he turned the telly off and walked over to the kitchen ''Linds..'' he said softly as she poured a glass of water ''what?'' she said as she turned around Freddie just stayed silent as he looked at her in the same loving way he does ''right well im going to go back to bed il see u in the morning..'' Lindsey said as she started to walk out of the kitchen ''Freddie turned around ''Don't marry him ...'' he said in a soft yeah despreate way Lindsey slowly turns around ''what?'' she said in a way that made it sound like she didn't understand what he said Freddie walked over to her '' Please lindsey dont marry him all i could think about what that i wanna see u in a white dress on my wedding day not Joe's..PLease Linds im begging you don't marry him...'' Lindsey just stook there in shock as she tryed to process what he was saying...TO BE CARRIED ON


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay again my laptop broke and I had to wait for my iPad to be delivered then I had to try and sort it all out also I'm thinking about finishing this story soon as I'm running out of ideas anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter**

(The power of love gabrielle aplin playing)  
It was the morning after, Lindsey was lied in bed just starting at the ceiling all she could think about was what Freddie said last night she didn't understand why it affected her so much she was seemed so relieved he said it all she knew she should be feeling annoyed with Freddie and happy with Joe they had finally set a date so what was the problem? That was all she could think of until a voice broke her train of Thought ''babe?'' Joe said as he woke up "hmm?" Lindsey replied quickly coming back to reality "how long you been awake?" Joe said as he looked at the clock " umm a while got a lot in my mind " she replied while faintly smiling at him Lindsey went to get up when joe said "anything you wanna talk about?" He asked concerned "no I'm fine ,want a coffee?" She replied clearing tying to change the subject "umm yeah thanks I'll be down soon I'm just gonna jump in the shower" he said as he kissed her cheek and then left the room.

It was Round about the middle of the day and Lindsey was just getting ready to go out when Freddie arrived home for lunch "oh hey" he said awkwardly as he saw Lindsey in the kitchen "hey" she mirrored it was clear there was a awakered atosphere between them following last nights events there was a awakered silence between them for a while until jLindsey broke it "right well I should probely get going" she said As she grabbed her keys and bag "Linds are we ever gonna talk about last night ?" Freddie replied as he followed to the hallway Lindsey faintly smiled " I was kinda hoping you weren't gonna bring that up" Freddie mirrored her smile "I'm on pins here Linds I love you,you know I do and I know you love me" Lindsey sighs " it's not that simple there's Joe he's my fiancée and your brother" Freddie moved closer to her " I know and i know he is gonna hate me for this but as long as I've got you I can live with that" he put her hair behind her ear Lindsey struggled to resist his touch as he caress her face "Freddie I just think this is a bad idea" but as their faces got closer she struggled to resist him Freddie ignored her and started to kiss her neck making it even harder for Linsey to resist "I really can't do this..." Freddie stopped and looked at her "really?" Raising a eyebrow Lindsey looked into his eyes and quickly gave in they soon entered a passionate embrace that quickly moved to the bedroom they quickly started ripping each other clothes off clearly not give a seconds thought to anyone else Lindsey phone started ringing Lindsey went to get it "just leave it" Freddie said and they quickly carried on Freddie ripped Lindsey top due to their hurry "sorry" he said muffled while undoing his trousers " it's fine" she replied while helping him they quickly moved to the bed and got under the sheets when they were Intruppeted when they heard the door swing open Lindsey and Freddie quickly stopped what they were doing when they saw a stunned and heartbroken Joe ... TO BE CARRIED ...

**Sorry it wasn't that long but I have a big twist coming in the next chapter keep your eyes peeled :) also please review !**


	8. Chapter 8

First off all i would like to thank LynseyTweedy, LauraJean1992 and FrindseyFans for all there support on twitter means a lot guys hope you like this next chapter ! anyway on with the story...

Previously...Lindsey looked into his eyes and quickly gave in they soon entered a passionate embrace that quickly moved to the bedroom they quickly started ripping each other clothes off clearly not give a seconds thought to anyone else Lindsey phone started ringing Lindsey went to get it "just leave it" Freddie said and they quickly carried on Freddie ripped Lindsey top due to their hurry "sorry" he said muffled while undoing his trousers " it's fine" she replied while helping him they quickly moved to the bed and got under the sheets when they were Intruppeted when they heard the door swing open Lindsey and Freddie quickly stopped what they were doing when they saw a stunned and heartbroken Joe...

''sorry...i..'' clearly still in shock at what he had just seen Joe couldnt finish the sentence as he quickly made his way down stairs followed by a guilty freddie and lindsey lindsey was in her dressing gown and freddie was just in his boxers while joe just stood at the sink clearly heartbroken ''Joe?'' Lindsey said in a gentle tone clearly trying to see how he was Joe ingored her and just stared out the kitchen window in a silent unsettling way ''Joe..please say something.'' Lindsey said as she went to walk closer to him until Freddie held her back aware of the temper Joe has on him _''Leave it to me..'' _Freddie wispered to her Lindsey was clearly unsure as she bite her lip,Freddie moved closer to Joe ''I am really sorry about what you just saw..''Joe closed his eyes when he said the last bit clearly deeply hurt and still slightly in shock ''Don't... just don't ok?'' Joe said it was clear to Lindsey and Freddie that he didnt want to hear about it Joe turned around a looked a Lindsey , Lindsey heart broke as she saw the hurt in Joe's eyes , Joe took a deep breath '' ok i just have one question..'' Freddie and LIndsey looked awkeredly at each other ''ok?'' Lindsey said in a uneasy manner '' how long has it been going on?'' Joe asked both of them although he was looking at lindsey it was clear he was afraid of the answer ''nothing ,this is the first time ...'' Lindsey quickly answer keen to flatline any ideas he had about her and freddie having an affair '' oh come on do you think im a idiot?!'' Joe quickly replied raiseing his voice.

''It's true..'' Freddie replied while back to lindsey, Lindsey realised Joe was starting to have trouble controlling his anger she quickly asked Freddie to leave well aware of what Joe would do to him when he's angry ''Freddie why don't you leave me and Joe alone.'' Lindsey asked him clearly keen to get him out the room ''but i ...'' freddie tried to argue ''please fred he is my fiance .'' Lindsey asked as she put her hands on the top of his arms Joe struggled to contain his anger as he watched how close they were ''(sighs) fine (looks at joe then back at lindsey) call me if you need me..'' Freddie said to her while grabbing his jacket as soon as freddie left it was'nt long before Joe started to talk more now it was just lindsey.

''So now it is just me and you ..'' Lindsey said as she walked closer to him ''yeah..'' Joe replied clearly i little calmer now it was just them there was a awkard silence between the pair of them until joe broke it ''well i would say why dont we have a can and talk but i know you can't drink so how about a tea and then we can sit and talk aout everthing?'' Lindsey was clearly suprised to as why Joe wasn'nt going off the rails like he normal does ''umm yeah thanks..'' there was still a awakered atomosphere between them.

while Freddie made his way to the pub ''pint please jack.'' as he sat down Freddie kept checking his phone ''alright?'' Sinead said as she sat down next to him ''(sighs) fine..thanks jack..'' Freddie said as he took a sip of the pint ''sinead?'' jack asked ''white wine please'' ''so why don't you tell me what has you in such a mood?'' Sinead asked ''None of your business..'' Freddie quickly stated ''oh fine!'' Sinead replied as she took a sip of her drink ''(sighs) sorry here let me get you another drink , jack!'' Freddie replied thoguht it was clearly Lindsey was still in his mind ''fine but then let me get you another pint'' Sinead said as she smiled at him Freddie mirrored her smile and jack came over with their drinks.

Joe and lindsey were satin the front room oppisite each other ''Linds... i just dont understand i mean were are engaged we are having a baby for christ sake!'' Joe said clearly finally let go of some of his hurt '' yeah i know and i am soo sorry how it all happened..'' Lindsey replied try to comfort him ''do you regret it ?'' Joe asked clearly dreading the answer Lindsey looked to the floor and sighed which was enough for Joe to realised the answer ''right'' Joe said '' i guess it is ovbious who you choose then'' as he got up and went upstairs leaving Lindsey alone in the front room Lindsey grabbed her phone and looked at Freddie's number slighlty smiling she grabbed her jacket and bag and left the house and made her way to the pub.

As Lindsey went to enter the pub she was stunned to see Freddie and Sinead walking out the pub together in passionate embrace Freddie quickly pulled apart when he saw Lindsey ''Linds...'' Freddie said in soft yet suprised manner Lindsey was clearly hurt to see him and Sinead ...TO BE CARRIED ON...


	9. Chapter 9

Last chapter hope you guys like this also thank you so much for all our support on twitter and here means a lot :) xx

Previously ...As Lindsey went to enter the pub she was stunned to see Freddie and Sinead walking out the pub together in passionate embrace Freddie quickly pulled apart when he saw Lindsey ''Linds...'' Freddie said in soft yet suprised manner Lindsey was clearly hurt to see him and Sinead ..

(ho hey by the lumineers playing while Freddie was in the kitchen looking through the pictures on his phone of him and lindsey while joe was just laid in bed looking at lindsey's engagment ring which he found on the kitchen table after she left the house , Lindsey was laid on cindy's sofa staring at the celling)

Sandy comes downstairs still unware of yesterday's events ''morning love..'' she greeted Freddie as she put the kettle on ''(sighs) morning.'' Freddie mirrored ''want a coffee?'' Sandy asked while opening the cuboard ''no thanks.'' Freddie quickly replied , Freddie checked his phone on last time before saying ''Im gonna go up for a shower before work.'' Sandy went to reply but Freddie left the kitchen area to fast ''ok then'' Sandy quietly said to herself not long after Joe came down stairs dressed and ready for work ''morning love'' Sandy said as joe approched the kitchen ''morning mum.'' joe mirrored while searching the kitchen ''lost something?'' Sandy asked while cutting some carrorts ''yeah...the garage keys.''Joe said while checking his pockets again ''have you tried your jacket pockets?'' Sandy stated like it was ovbious, Joe checked his jacket ''(sighs) thanks mum..'' Joe went to leave when sandy called him back ''hey how did dinner go last night with u and lindsey?'' Joe quickly stopped and turned round ''umm we didn't really get to dinner..'' he replied while looking awkered '' eww to much infomation Joe..'' Sandy replied while getting back to cutting the carrorts '' no we sort of broke up instead'' Joe replied it was clear he was still cut up about yesterday depsite the fact he hasn't really reacted yet.

''you what?'' Sandy quickly said while dropping the carrorts on the floor ''Mum! great(!) there's carrorts all over the floor now!'' Joe said while putting his phone and keys in his pocket Joe went to help Sandy pick the carrort's up until he saw Freddie ''arlight?'' Freddie awkeredly asked Joe ingored him while Sandy noticed their awkdered exchange ''oh you got to be kidding me ?'' Sandy said as she got up Freddie sighed when he realised Sandy had figured it out while Joe's heart broke even more...

''Feeling better?'' Cindy asked while Lindsey dried her hair ''yeah thanks'' Lindsey replied while taking the coffee Cindy handed to her ''so do you wanna talk about what happened last night ?'' cindy asked her while sititng down on the sofa ''not really'' Lindsey replied while put her hands over her face ''thanks for letting me stay here last .. but i think i should get going now'' Lindsey said while grabbing her jacket ''oh right well you know when i am if you need a place to crash again'' Cindy smiled at her ''Thanks'' Lindsey mirrored her smile while leaving.

Lindsey went to make her way over to the rosoce's when she Bumped into Freddie ''oh hey'' Freddie said clearly please to see her 'Hi'' Lindsey said clearly awakerd and still hurt after yesterday's events ''so where did you spend last night?,you never came home '' Freddie questioned her ''Ummm just stayed with a friend.'' Lindsey replied the atomosphere was still awkered between them it was like they didn't even know how to talk to each other anymore after yesterday '' so did u stay with Sinead?'' Lindsey asked him while rasieing a eyebrow Freddie sighs ''There is nothing going on between me and Sinead..(Lindsey looks up at him)...Honestly.'' Freddie added ''then what was last night?'' Lindsey said clearly confused ''i dont know i was drunk and ...(sighs) i dont know but i do know i was thinking about you.''

''Really?'' Lindsey asked while letting a small smile break ''Yeah of course'' Freddie said while mirroring her smile ''Linds you should know by now ...i always choose you...'' Freddie said while moving closer to her '' I love you..'' Freddie added Lindsey smiled at him and it wasn't long before they were inthe middle of a passionate embrace Unkown to them a heartbroken and resentful joe watched on with his famous temper rising...

Thanks for reading my story and i hope you enjoyed it and If you want to find out what happens next you will need to read my next story ;) xx


End file.
